1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine comprising a fixing unit configured to fix an auxiliary laundry tub located in a rotary tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is an apparatus for cleaning clothes using electric power. The washing machine may be generally divided into an automatic washing machine in which laundry and wash water are stirred through rotation of a pulsator, and thus a water stream is generated to clean the laundry, and a drum type washing machine in which the laundry falls down and is cleaned by a lifter formed at a drum.
The automatic washing machine includes a tub configured to store the wash water, a rotary tub installed in the tub to be rotatable, the pulsator installed at a bottom of the rotary tub to be rotatable, and a driving device configured to rotate the rotary tub and the pulsator. When the rotary tub and the pulsator are rotated in a state in which the laundry and the wash water are put into the rotary tub, the pulsator stirs the laundry put into the rotary tub together with the wash water and removes dirt from the laundry.
Recently, an auxiliary laundry tub has been installed in the rotary tub so that the laundry can be classified and separately cleaned. Therefore, since the laundry may be separately cleaned according to the kind thereof, using the washing machine may be temporally and economically efficient.
The auxiliary laundry tub is coupled with a balancer disposed above the rotary tub and installed above the rotary tub. The auxiliary laundry tub and the balancer have a hooking protrusion and a hooking groove corresponding to each other, and thus the auxiliary laundry tub is hooked with the balancer. However, the auxiliary laundry tub coupled by only the hooking protrusion and hooking groove may be separated from the balancer due to vibration generated upon a spin drying cycle. As a result, the protrusion may become damaged when the weight of the auxiliary laundry tub is centered thereon.